


Пока есть еще время

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternative Anatomy, Anal Sex, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Cat Kozume Kenma, Cat Kuroo Tetsurou, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, neko, pets au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: У них есть немного времени до возвращения Акааши с работы.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Пока есть еще время

Влажные волосы липнут ко лбу, настолько душно и жарко. Внутренности горят, легкие разрывает от каждого вдоха, и Кенма жмурится, пряча лицо в подушке дивана, уши прижимаются к голове. Акааши должен скоро вернуться. Ему не понравится, если он узнает, чем они занимаются на его любимом диване, наверняка будет ругаться.

Куроо плавно ложится сверху — так и распластывается вдоль, накрывая все тело. Горячие ладони сжимают запястья, пробираются выше, переплетаются пальцы… Кенма мягко стонет. Звук царапает сухое горло, но сдерживаться нет сил. Зажатый между телами хвост дергается.

Колени Куроо раздвигают ноги, и кажется, что Кенма вот-вот соскользнет с дивана, но он не падает, благодаря крепкому телу, налегающему на него. Горячий живот касается голых ягодиц. Кенма чувствует напрягшиеся мышцы, выступающие кубики пресса и теряется в ощущениях.

Член Куроо, полувставший, пока без шипов, толкается в расщелину и замирает у самого входа.

Куроо целует в затылок, кусает ровно там, где заканчивается линия роста волос. Носом сдвигает длинные мешающие волосы, совсем по-кошачьи тыкаясь.

— Поспеши, — неразборчиво шепчет Кенма.

Куроо заставляет его отнять лицо от подушки.

— Акааши скоро вернется, — рычит он в ухо. — Представь, что будет, если он застанет нас вот так.

Он начинает неконтролируемо мурлыкать. Вибрация поднимается от груди к горлу, и голос меняется до неузнаваемости, дрожа от удовольствия. Кенма лопатками чувствует эту дрожь. Шипы на его члене к этому времени успевают раскрыться, и к жгучему желанию добавляется дискомфорт от того, как они цепляются за обивку дивана, как скользит сам член, неудобно зажатый животом и истекающий смазкой.

В нем самом смазки — хоть отбавляй. Акааши любит их. Акааши специально покупает им ее пачками. Но он не одобрит, если узнает, что Куроо берет его на диване, на котором они вместе проводят долгие вечера и иногда ночи, случайно засыпая в объятиях друг друга.

Поэтому пока у Куроо не раскрылись шипы, пока не вернулся домой Акааши, пока можно сделать еще хоть что-то…

— Куро, — говорит Кенма. — Давай скорее.

Он контролирует голос на чистом упрямстве. Но не может перестать вздрагивать от того, как Куроо ведет бедрами, как черный хвост крепко оплетает его бедро, толкается к вставшему члену. Мурлыканье Куроо разливается волнами тепла по всему телу. В какой-то миг Кенма перестает понимать, кто из них дрожит, а кто мурлычет так громко, что закладывает уши, что хочется открыть рот и стенать, пока можно.

— Хорошо-хорошо.

Шепот Куроо заливает нутро сладостью. Он толкается вперед, и ему приходится убрать одну руку с ладони Кенмы, чтобы направить себя внутрь. Наконец-то в Кенме оказывается что-то кроме пальцев. И Кенма постанывает, ощущая, как увеличивается член Куроо внутри него.

Куроо проникает полностью, на всю длину. Шипы у основания начинают раскрываться, наливаясь кровью — Кенма чувствует уплотнения ороговевшей кожи, но боли еще нет. Поэтому он подмахивает, падая лицом в подушку, и Куроо приходится сжать его за бедро, чтобы он так не торопился.

Внутри живота скручивается пружина, готовая вот-вот сорваться. Как не торопиться? Кенма глушит всхлип в ткани. Его разрывает на куски, распирает длинным членом — приятно натирает простату. Куроо двигается мягко, раз-два, раз-два.

Он и вправду никуда не спешит. Несмотря на огромное желание, на скорое возвращение Акааши, что будет дома совсем скоро, он не спешит, размеренно проталкивая член.

Кенма приподнимает ягодицы, чтобы было легче — натертый член истекает смазкой, шипы полностью раскрылись, — но легче не становится, потому что лощеный хвост Куроо проскальзывает между разведенных ног и обвивает член. Зажимает концом головку, что вся смазка теперь стекает на него.

— Будешь потом помогать вылизываться, — хрипит Куроо.

Он кусает влажный загривок. Вся одежда намокла от пота — Кенма не позволил стянуть с себя ничего, кроме белья, и теперь жалеет, что не ощутить жара голой кожи Куроо — Куроо, который снова налег на него всем телом, вогнал член до конца, шипы которого…

— Куроо, шипы.

Острые шипы вылезли наполовину. Это уже приносит дискомфорт, и его не перекрыть удовольствием, желанием скорого оргазма.

— Знаю-знаю, Кен, сейчас, — он шепчет, а шипы становятся все больше и ощутимее.

Куроо выходит плавно и мягко — как и весь их секс сейчас. Если бы не шипы, Кенма бы кончил от этого. В человеческой форме они не вытягиваются, а раскрываются, добавляя члену толщины — и Кенма всхлипывает в подушку, сжимает ее в руках, когда Куроо неожиданно дергается вперед, загоняя член глубже, и лишь после этого продолжает выходить.

Горло спирает, вдох дерет легкие, и Кенма не может двинуться, переполненный ощущениями. Шипы понемногу растягивают, и, если бы не смазка, возможно, они бы даже порвали его. Мягкий хвост Куроо сдавливает член у основания, оплетает между шипами, гладит головку, давя на уздечку — там, где Кенма чувствительнее всего.

А потом Куроо выходит, и шипы поочередно выскальзывают, раскрываясь полностью. Давление рядом с простатой не уходит, Кенму лишь сильнее окатывает наступающими волнами удовольствия.

Он падает обратно на диван. Куроо раздвигает колени, не давая сжаться, и нажимает большим пальцем под хвостом. Грубое прикосновение вызывает мурашки и внезапную крупную дрожь, перебивающую мурлыканье, что Кенму аж подкидывает на месте. Куроо продолжает громко мурлыкать, он выходит полностью и, в этот раз сжимая под хвостом, раскрывая Кенму для себя максимально сильно, толкается вновь.

Кенма сжимается, не позволяя войти слишком глубоко, лишь до шипов. Члену не хватает проникнуть совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы пробрало, но Куроо покачивается в том же плавном темпе, и Кенму продолжает ломать от удовольствия.

Жар внутри не утихает. Под ним натекла целая лужа, вся шерсть Куроо пропиталась его смазкой, настолько долго он возбужден, и удушливый воздух не позволяет вдохнуть полной грудью, ведь становится только хуже.

— Куро… — мурлычет Кенма. — Акааши, — повторяет он.

— Да.

Куроо переносит вес на локти и проскальзывает руками под плечи Кенмы, чтобы натянуть на себя и не дать уйти. Кенма судорожно сжимается, когда широкая грудь сзади вдавливает в диван, почти стонет, как только темп увеличивается — жарко и хорошо.

В груди жжется, удовольствие растекается и концентрируется внизу живота. Куроо сбивается, движения становятся судорожными, резкими, _грубыми_.

Его прохладный нос упирается в макушку, зубы вцепляются в шею с нарастающей силой, что наверняка оставит след. Кенма стонет и прижимает уши к голове. Клыки не прокусывают, но царапают кожу, и Куроо сразу же ее зализывает в знак извинения. Шершавый язык — даже он вибрирует от громкого мурлыканья Куроо — щиплет место укуса, слизывает выступившую лимфу.

Кенма стенает, едва не воет, когда его натягивают на полностью возбужденный член, а шипы опасно врезаются в ягодицы. Куроо наверняка хочется вогнать до конца, но нельзя, если он не хочет порвать Кенму. И он толкается-толкается-толкается, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, а потом все повторяется.

Кенма хнычет, сжимая в себе член на самом пике. Куроо проникает глубже, чем обещал — небольшие шипы на середине ствола проникают внутрь, царапая чувствительные стенки, но вместе с этим, крупная головка проходится вдоль простаты, и Кенма судорожно напрягается, теряясь от желания продлить удовольствие.

Кости ломает, каждая мышца натянута до предела, и горло больно сдавливает вскрик. Шипы жгутся, но даже они не в силах перекрыть нарастающий жар. Внизу живота соскальзывает пружина — хорошо, влажно, неожиданно. Хвост Куроо становится еще одним раздражителем, липким и неприятным, но давление на уздечку продлевает ощущения.

Кенма кончает так бурно, словно домашняя кошка.

— Куро, — хрипит он.

Куроо замирает в нем, не двигаясь, чтобы не причинить боли — он знает, как Кенма не любит, когда к нему прикасаются после оргазма.

— Переверни меня, — продолжает он.

Мурлыканье стихает, превращаясь в равномерный гул, и грудь Кенмы больше не ходит ходуном от вибрации. После оргазма он превращается в разнеженное нечто, и ему требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Несколько капель спермы пачкают обивку дивана, но большая часть застывает в шерсти Куроо. Кенма видит это, когда пытается перевернуться и поднимает бедра. У него ничего не выходит. Колени дрожат.

— Сейчас-сейчас.

Куроо выглядит загнанно: раскрасневшееся лицо, поджатые уши, выпирающие клыки, кусающие нижнюю губу, — Кенма не может отвести от него взгляд. Как и от стоячего члена, тонкого на конце и уплотненного у основания с раскрытыми белыми шипами. Куроо голый, и только пятнистый пушистый хвост Кенмы выделяется на фоне его человеческой кожи.

А потом Кенма задирает толстовку выше, оголяя живот и грудь с маленькими темными сосками, чувствует, как к ним прикипает взглядом Куроо — и тянет его на себя за плечи. Куроо падает лицом ему в шею, приподнимается и вылизывает рот короткими шершавыми движениями. Кенма отвечает тем же. Испачканный черный хвост проходится вдоль живота, размазывая сперму, щекочет чувствительные соски.

Куроо обхватывает свой член и начинает дрочить. Кенма слышит лишь его сбитое дыхание, влажные звуки, чувствует, как мокрая головка проходится вдоль живота. Кенма зарывается пальцами в его колючие волосы, мягко оглаживает прижатые уши и аккуратно тянет — так, как любит Куроо, — и тот мурлыкает от удовольствия, толкаясь бедрами вперед.

Теплая сперма капает на живот, попадая в пупок, следом за тягучей смазкой — Кенма не сразу понимает, что Куроо кончает. В одно мгновение он замирает, тело ломается судорогой. Мурлыканье прерывается тревожным выдохом-вдохом, но не прекращается до тех пор, пока Куроо не утыкается во влажную шею Кенмы.

Через секунду мурлыканье возобновляется, спокойное и тихое, вновь греет грудь и отзывается дрожью в теле.

Куроо не двигается несколько долгих минут. Кенма выравнивает дыхание, гладит его за ушами, сосредотачиваясь на ленивой сытости, пришедшей вслед за разрядкой. Спокойствие окутывает с головой, и жар больше не душит. Ровно до того момента, пока Куроо не двигается, одним плавным движением стекая вниз, к ногам. Его длинный язык проходится по расслабленным мышцам, останавливаясь только у пупка.

Кенма поджимает живот, задерживая дыхание. Куроо вылизывает его. Стирает все следы, а кожа краснеет под шершавыми прикосновениями. Белесые потеки исчезают один за другим — Куроо не пропускает ни единого, цепляет кожу клыками, прикусывает, зализывает — лишь бы очистить.

Не пропускает и соски. Проходится клыками по чувствительным ареолам, лижет, пока они не затвердевают, а сам Кенма не сжимается от нежного удовольствия.

Вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки, прошивает электрическим током. Кенма выдыхает, закрывая глаза. Волосы под ладонями встают дыбом, когда он тянет слишком сильно, уши вздергиваются, а Куроо опускается и вылизывает член. Сначала чувствительную головку, скрытую кожей, потом поджатые маленькие яички и льнет ниже — туда, где только что побывал его собственный член.

— Куро, — шепчет Кенма предупреждающе, но Куроо его опережает:

— Я быстро, честно быстро, — и его язык скользит вниз, глубже, слизывая искусственную смазку в ложбинке, а потом толкается в горячее нутро.

От ощущений спирает дыхание. Кенма вскидывается, поднимает бедра, чтобы Куроо было удобнее. У входа щиплет от слюны, Куроо раскрывает ягодицы, проникает глубже.

Шипы все-таки смогли повредить его — совсем немного натерли кожу у входа, и теперь там все горит и раздражается. Куроо проходится вдоль каждого маленького следа.

— Куро, хватит, — просит Кенма на грани слышимости. Это больше похоже на шепот, но слишком твердо и уверенно.

Куроо слушается и прекращает. Он находит в ворохе подушек нижнее белье и надевает на Кенму, поглаживая выпирающие косточки на щиколотках, острые колени, худые бедра — все то, что складывается в его голове в образ уставшего Кенмы, который толкает его пяткой в плечо и сворачивается на диване клубком. Как есть, в человеческой форме и в огромной бесформенной толстовке.

От тычка Куроо теряет равновесие и падает с дивана, но приземляется на все четыре лапы, в полете успевая превратиться обратно в кота. Кенма наблюдает за ним из-под приоткрытых век. А тот потягивается, трясет испачканным хвостом и садится вылизывать себя.

Только ему, вероятно, больше всего нравится и комфортно быть в этой форме. Кенма предпочитает человеческую, когда столько ощущений и эмоций становятся доступными. Куроо же — дворовый кот, уже привыкший к своей кошачьей сущности.

Хлопает входная дверь, в коридоре слышится возня так несвойственная Акааши. Кенма почти задремал к его приходу. Куроо черным пятном мелькает на светлом диване, когда он поднимает голову посмотреть, что происходит.

Уши заинтересовано дергаются. Кенма поочередно моргает. Акааши входит в комнату не один. В его руках нечто огромное и светло-серое, пушистое и отчетливо пахнущее улицей и птицами. Куроо и Кенма оба ведут носами, улавливая знакомые запахи.

Нечто в руках Акааши ухает и расправляет свои широкие крылья, во все желтые глаза глядя на них в ответ.

— Он какое-то время будет жить с нами, — первое, что говорит Акааши. — Пожалуйста, будьте с ним вежливыми.

Огромная лесная сова вторит ему счастливым уханьем.

Кенма зевает, краем глаза замечая встрепенувшегося Куроо, и ложится дремать дальше. Все равно внимания ему сегодня не достанется, раз уж Акааши притащил еще кого-то.


End file.
